Takafumi Wakaouji
Takafumi Wakaouji The protagonist's homeroom teacher. A nice and smart teacher. His young, handsome looks made him popular among the female students who nicknamed him "Waka-sama". He loves to tell jokes and he can't be serious. He is also the supervisor of the athletics club. He has a cameo appearance in Ruka's route in TMGS3. * Meeting Requirements: Automatic (Day 1) * Nicknames: Default: Wakaoji-sensei, Sensei, Waka-sama, Waka-chan Smiling: Same as Default Grinning: Takafumi-kun, Takafumi-san Dating 'Like, Dislikes and Tips:' *Favorite Outfit Style: Elegant *Acceptable Outfit Style: Sexy *Disliked Outfit Style: Sporty *Always accept study dates since you can't ask him out 'Skinship' * Neutral State: Tap his eyes * Smiling: You can tap his Hair, Torso, Hands * Grinning and Tokimeki: 'Correct Responses' Extracurricular Lessons: Seaside Park (Sightseeing Cruise) * "Eh, is there somewhere else you'd like to go?" Beach * "Low foolish sea---!" * "I collected edible seaweed!" * "There's a fossil of a beautiful shellfish!" Museum * "Is it because it's an object of faith?" (Mihara Shiki Exhibition) * "...Do you see the frame?" (Dinosaur Exhibition) * "It looks like a very interesting thing!" (Gagi Exhibit) * "Ugliness and beauty coexisting." Botanical Garden * "The shape of the plant is interesting!" Habataki Castle (Castle Tower) * "It was built from the money collected." Dates: Seaside Park * "The sea breeze feels good." * "It seems alive somehow." * "It's a small fairyland." Sky Garden * "It's like paradise, floating in the sky!" * "The leaf resembles spinach." * "As lovers..." Bowling (Darts) * "Let's compete to see who wins!" * "Amazing! Dead in the center!" * "You really seem like a professional!" Fireworks Show in August * "Because you weren't able to take me..." Birthday and Christmas Gifts 'Birthday Gifts' *1st Year: Latest Dictionary of Modern Slang *2nd Year: Portrait of Wakaoji's Face *3rd Year: 101 Cats Photo Collection 2 'Christmas Gifts' *1 rich: Glassware Angels *10 rich: Ending Requirements * Intelligence = 150+ * Style = 120+ * Social = 120+ * At least 15 Dates (With Accidental Kiss) 25 Dates (Without Accidental Kiss) CG List 1. IQ 200 Date: Spring Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above What happens: The heroine gets to see a different side of Wakaouji as he tackles a chemistry problem. 2. Calculated Jump Date: Summer camp Conditions: Join Track and Field Affection: - What happens: Wakaouji proves the masses wrong when he manages to pull off an impossible high jump. (He sprains his back and a finger after doing so.) 3. Sensei's Original Coffee Date: October to November Conditions: Automatic Affection: :) and above What happens: Wakaoji shares some of his special blend with the heroine. If drinking coffee from a lab beaker isn't romantic (or hygienic), I don't know what is... XD 4. Personal Tuition Date: Winter Conditions: Fail your tests Affection: - What happens: You get a remedial session with Waka-sama... 5. I'm Here For You Date: 25th December, 3rd year Conditions: Must have seen event no. 153 Affection: :D and above What happens: At the ski lodge, the heroine and Wakaouji decide to race through the snow. The heroine loses track of Wakaouji and gets saved by him when she almost gets crushed by an impending avalanche. 6. Second Kiss (accidental) Date: 1st May, 1st year Conditions: Answer questionnaire correctly Affection: - What happens: The heroine accidentally kisses Wakaouji while clearing the lab. 7. School Play Date: 8th November, 3rd year Conditions: Don't skip practices for the school culture festival. Affection: :D and above What happens: Wakaoji helps the heroine with some forgotten lines. 8. Everyone's Teacher Date: 19th September, 2nd year Conditions: Go on school trip with Wakaouji Affection: :D and aobve What happens: Wakaoji gets surrounded by his adoring female students. 9. Taking a Nap (DS EXCLUSIVE) Date: Doesn't matter Conditions: Stress above 80, Track and Field Club Affection: :| and above What happens: The heroine lies down in the grass with Wakaouji for a quick nap - your stress drops by 50 after this event. 10. Under the Sakura Petals Date: Spring Conditions: Date at the Forest Park Affection: :D and above What happens: The heroine and Wakaouji go Sakura-viewing, and the heroine panics briefly when she loses sight of Wakaouji. 11. Cleaning up the Cruiser Date: 20th July to 31st August Conditions: Date on his cruiser Affection: :D and above What happens: Wakaoji takes the heroine on a trip to a cruiser, which is pretty cool. Until he ends up hosing her down :D 12. Man in Black Date: Autumn Conditions: Date anywhere except the seaside district Affection: :D and above What happens: Wakaouji runs into his archnemesis who hails from America. They end up crossing unfriendly pleasantries and there's even some English in the convo! (yeah, not EngRish, since the seiyuu's seem pretty competent in it for once) 13. Ahead of this Ocean Date: Winter Conditions: Date at the Seaside Stroll Affection: :D and above What happens: Wakaouji recounts his younger days in America. 14. Warm Hands Date: 24th December, 3rd year Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above What happens: On the way back to the room, the heroine is waylaid by an amorous Wakaouji. XD 15, 16. Confession Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfil confession requirements Affection: - What happens: Wakaouji confesses... 17. Promise at the Lighthouse Date: Graduation Conditions: Accept his confession earlier Affection: - What happens: Kiss at the lighthouse! (Ending 1 & 2) 18. The Beach... Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: - What happens: Wakaouji and the heroine reunite at the beach! BF ending. 19. Promise at the Beach Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: - What happens: Kiss at the beach! (Ending 3) Gallery Wakaouji (1).jpg Wakaouji (2).jpg Wakaouji (3).jpg Wakaouji (4).jpg Wakaouji (5).jpg Wakaouji (6).jpg Wakaouji (7).jpg Wakaouji (8).jpg Wakaouji (9).jpg Wakaouji (10).jpg Wakaouji (11).jpg Wakaouji (12).jpg Wakaouji (13).jpg Wakaouji (14).jpg Wakaouji (15).jpg Wakaouji (16).jpg Wakaouji (17).jpg Wakaouji (18).jpg Wakaouji (19).jpg Wakaouji (20).jpg Wakaouji (21).jpg Wakaouji (22).jpg Wakaouji (23).jpg Wakaouji (24).jpg Wakaouji (25).jpg Wakaouji (26).jpg Wakaouji (27).jpg Wakaouji (28).jpg Wakaouji (29).jpg Ruka and Takafumi Wakaouji.png|Takafumi in TMGS3 Takafumi Wakaouji.jpg Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Season Category:Dateable Characters Category:TMGS2 Dateable Characters